Karate Kurt
by cazak95
Summary: The 3 times Kurt ran away and the 1 time he would never.


The 3 times Kurt got away and the 1 time he refused too

1

Walking in McKinley Highs halls to Glee club alone was Kurt Hummel. The people at this school didn't appreciate his presence of sense in fashion. He walked down the hallway like always head held high and glaring at anyone who dare look at him. One thing that annoyed Kurt in these hallways was bullies. Being a black belt at karate tends to make your fears go away but he promised his dad that he would only fight if he didn't throw the first punch. He kept this promise but years of having to hold back the punches gave him a system of great comeback that the jock were too dumb to understand. So walking down the hall thinking of the boy he met a few days prior.

"Hey Fairy" Karofsky moved behind him shoving him against a locker.

"What's your problem" Kurt shouted after him.

"What was that Lady boy… you talking back to me" Karofsky whipped around and stalked over to Kurt fist raised. "Maybe I've been too soft on you… I think you need to be put in your place don't you think"

"I don't think that would be a good idea you have little brain cells as it a couple of punches and I could make you brain dead" Kurt countered loudly and a few students turned obviously sensing a fight. As Karofsky punched Kurt in the stomach Finn and Puck moved into the corridor. The saw Kurt keel over and Puck moved forward only to be held back by Finn. Finn just smirked and motioned to Kurt.

"This is going to be great" Finn said with a smile Puck just looked bemused and a bit shocked but nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Kurt grabbed Karofsky's arm twisting it as he swung his foot out knocking the jock off his feet his body twisted with his arm and he ended up face down just off the floor hand behind his back and a smug looking Kurt stood over him. He let go and Karofsky hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey Puck pick your jaw up" Kurt hollered from down the hall and Puck who was still gapping like a fish snapped his mouth shut. Kurt walked away with a smug grin permanently etched on his face whilst others looked either scared or impressed.

2

Kurt had just left the Lima bean after meeting Blaine there. He was walking down the side walk when two men walked past him knocking him over without a backwards glance.

"Asshole's" Kurt hissed in their direction. They both stopped turning around to fix Kurt with a look of pure hate. Kurt knew he was getting into a fight then and there but he didn't move he just gave them a withering glare.

"No little fag is going to talk to me like that" one of the men said nudging the guy next to him. The guys moved towards Kurt who was momentarily frozen was kicked in the shin and got up quickly not wanting to be a target. Kurt moved forwards kneeing the closer man in the crotch sending him to the floor where he then broke his nose. With the other man stunned Kurt wept his legs from under him and he collapsed onto the other man. He ran off obviously not wanting to stick around he got home and collapsed on his couch to calm down. He may be able to protect himself but he was still a kid in high school. He was just _scared_ sometimes.

3

Kurt did occasionally break the stereotype with is mechanic skills but not many knew he was a real geek and a game junkie, which is why him and Sam were in the comic book store one Saturday, when Blaine had said he had Warblers practice so they couldn't go for their daily coffee. Kurt loved Glee but they never had weekend practice.

"Kurt look JUSTICE LEAGUE: GENERATION LOST issue 17 and 18 are out in January" Sam gasped at the sign on the way out of the shop Kurt had just recently bought a copy of the original INCREDIBLE HULK, which he had been saving for. Sam just liked looking and seeing what was out in the coming months but Kurt usually bought him a Comic every time they went because he felt guilty to have money.

"Yeah I think I'm going to get them next month you can read them before me if you want" Sam looked like Christmas had come early. They had just left the shop and were walking near an alley.

"Yeah that'd be awe-oof" Sam was slammed against the wall of an alley and Kurt's arms were pinned behind him as he was brought into the alley a hand was on his mouth he started struggling. A gun emerged and was placed on Sam's head Kurt froze. Sam's breathing picked up.

"Money. Now." Sam was still frozen a slap to his cheek made him fumble around in his pockets for his wallet which was snatched out of his hand. The gunman removed the gun to check the wallet. Kurt saw his chance he flicked his leg up and at the same time bit into the hand covering his mouth. The man cried out as Kurt surged forwards twisting the gun mans wrist to make him release the gun. It dropped to the floor and Kurt twisted the man's arm around his back and pushed him into a dumpster which met his head with an audible clang. Kurt grabbed Sam's wallet and Sam and ran out of the alley. Kurt saw a bench and collapsed heaving in air.

"Man… Kurt… That…. Was…. Awesome" Sam stuttered out between heaving breaths. They sat in silence for a while.

"How do you fight like that" Sam asked clearly he had been struggling what to ask Kurt.

"I got beaten in middle school and my dad wanted me to be able to defend myself. So I got into karate and I'm a…. black belt and Sensei" Kurt whispered the last part looking suddenly shy from when he was a fighting machine moments earlier. Sam gaped as if suddenly seeing a new Kurt.

"Thanks for you know saving me" Sam said his voice think with emotion. Kurt looked up at Sam and saw gratitude in his eyes. The boys hugged a simple hug between friends nothing behind it but brotherly love. After Sam's 'near death experience' as he called it the boys became closer and people got suspicious of the two but they just shook their head and Sam would say.

"He saved my life" And people would stare and Kurt after his karate secret came out replaced Puck as Am-badass-adore of the school.

1

Even though Kurt was newly respected at the school the jocks still ruled the roost but now the glee club had protection the jocks would just let them walk by. The girls loved the fact slushie facials were now prohibited on fear of Kurt 'Pummel'. Kurt was sitting in glee club talking with the girls about how they could wear their best to school even though Kurt wondered if Rachael's best would be better or worse. The glee club were waiting on Mr Schuster and Blaine who had transferred after talking to his parents about how safe the school was with Kurt there they decided to 'not waste good money on his education' as his dad put it. Mr Schuster walked into the room and Kurt perked up when Blaine didn't walk in with him.

"Oh guys any idea were Blaine is?" Mr Schuster clearly puzzled by the lack of him. Kurt got anxious like he could feel something was wrong. He leaped up remembering Blaine had Gym last on his own and ran to the football field seeing no one he was just about to head back when he heard Karofsky's unmistakeable laugh. He ran past the side of the bleachers near to where the porter-potties were he looked on as a couple of football jocks were helping Karofsky tip it over.

"HELP" An extremely familiar voice screamed. Kurt's blood boiled at the desperate sound and shot over to the jocks pulling them of the porter- potty and throwing them to the floor. He was about to open the door when Karofsky grabbed him smashing his face into the door.

"Get lost Hummel or we'll throw you in one and push it down a hill" He sneered to Kurt who stiffened his flight instincts taking over.

"Kurt, please help" Blaine whimpered from inside the small box. Kurt's mind was racing now his best friend/ secret crush was defiantly in there and these Neanderthals were going to hurt him. Kurt decided this fight was going to be so unfair on the three jocks. Kurt turned and started to punch scratch and kick any part of Karofsky he could find. The other jocks were moving in on him but saw the rage in his eyes and fled within seconds. Karofsky was grumbling on the ground and Kurt bent down to whisper in his ear.

"If you touch him again I will make sure your vocal range can go higher than mine" Karofsky Gulped and clutching his arm he ran off after his team mates. Kurt spun on his feet and opened the door and grabbed onto Blaine gripping him in a hold that would probably bruise. Blaine sniffled into Kurt and bunched up Kurt's t-shirt a small part of Kurt's brain realised that he would have creases but he didn't care the boy he loved was safe in his arms and nothing could tear him from Blaine.

Just a little started I'm going to write some more one shots in conjunction to this little story.


End file.
